List of Hypothetical General Hilarity Characters
Lissamel has an odd habit of making up names off the top of her head if she thinks of a character that could make a potentially interesting Monster High OC. Often, she drops these names in random places, being just mentioned within her series, General Hilarity. ''Here, she has composed a list of every single hypothetical character she has invented. Some of them have appeared within the series, some haven't as of thus. She has also included some character's relationships to other characters. Other users are certainly permitted to make these characters one of their own OC's--In a sense, 'adopt' them. However, she requests you ask her first, so she knows about it. *Vivian King (Daughter of The Mouse King) {Dating Wallace Two-Brains} *Dmitri Désaccord (Son of Discord) {Small Eliza's closest friend} *Adam Sloth (Son of Doctor Frank Sloth) *Lenore & Edgar Trick (Daughter and son of Mister Trick) {Lenore: Dating Cadbury / Edgar: Implied to like Fraise Tagada} *Helicity (Daughter of The Tempest) *Fran K. N. Ollie (Daughter of Doctor Frankenollie) *The Animal Tamer (Daughter of The Ringmaster) *Ivan "Blockhead" Robotnik (Son of Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik) {Controlling Fatalism} *Miles, Alec, and Daisy Juice (Two sons and daughter of Donnyjuice) *Lady Rahnkor (Daughter of Lord Maliss) *Kumohi (Son of Kamaji) *Anari (Son of Gorgonzola) *Deborah Googengrime (Daughter of Professor Googengrime) {Dating Henry Edward} *Henry Edward Strangeglove (Son of Doctor Strangeglove) {Dating Deborah} *Lester Zomboss (Son of Doctor Zomboss) *Chauncey Isaac Hacker (Son of [http://cyberchase.wikia.com/wiki/Hacker 'THE''' Hacker]) *Yara Roxanne Ursula "Y. R. U" Meen (Daughter of I. M. Meen) *Jezebeth Pheles, "Samuel Faust" (Son of Mephisto Pheles) *Penelope Pumpernickel, "The Perky Pink Pie-girl of Porcupine Peak" (Daughter of The Peculiar Purple Pieman of Porcupine Peak) *Kaitlin Palazzo (Daughter of Kefka Palazzo) *Little Miss Virtual Reality (Daughter of The Lord of Games) {Work partners with Snapper-Doodle} *Snapper-Doodle (Son of Quackerjack) {Dating Peony, work partners with L. M. V. R.} *Computerized Assistant Humanoid, "C.A.H." / Nefarious Split Persona, "N.S.P." (Son of V.I.C. / HEX) *Peony Bushroot (Daughter of Bushroot) {Dating Snapper-Doodle} *Lyall Iteration (A Wirewolf) {Not on good terms with Bartholomew} *Serafina Deadly (Daughter of Uncle Deadly) *Ruby Tango (A Heartless (specifically, a Scarlet Tango)) *Majorelle Elegy (A Heartless (specifically, a Sapphire Elegy)) *Celadon Requiem (A Heartless (specifically, a Green Requiem)) *Tonya Dare (Daughter of Doctor Thaddeus Dare) *Ebisu Hisakawa (A Shirushigami / Shinigami Clerk (possibly related to Kain)) {Dating CandleJane} *CandleJane (Daughter of CandleJack) {Dating Ebisu} *Victor Karat (A Were-Rabbit) *Tabitha "Tabby" Bengal (A Bakeneko) *Cold Shoulder (Son of No Heart) *Criss Butternut (Son of Squashini) {Assitant to Yoko} *Yoko Yarn (Daughter of Yin-Yarn) {Criss's boss} *Fungus Mediocris (Son of Fungus Maximus) *Xyza "Zex" Hex (Daughter of Tex Hex) *Holly Dakk (Daughter of Hordak) *Noelle Mizer (Daughter of the Snow Miser) *Sunny Myser (Daughter of the Heat Miser) *Isabella "Izzy" O. Tropy (Daughter of Doctor Nefarious Tropy) {Dating Seth} *Zoltan Chocula (Son of Count Chocula) *Alastor Bluery (Son of Booberry) *Francine Berri (Daughter of Frankenberry) *Philippa Richards, "Delirious Diddle" (Daughter of Mad Mod) {Haigha's stalker with a crush} *Gobinet Lyn (A Goblin (one of Jack Frost's minions)) *Seth Cohnd (Son of Ultimecia) {Dating Izzy} *Gonedir Thade (Daughter of Eliv Thade) *Mockery (Cousin of Misery) *Cadbury & Fraise Tagada Summahtryck (Son and daughter of The Summerween Trickster) {Cadbury: Dating Lenore / Fraise Tagada: Implied to like Edgar} *Phlox (A Deku Scrub) *Morana (Heir to Death's Horse) *Jianjun (Heir to War's Horse) *Rapha (Heir to Famine's Horse) *Luzige (Heir to Pestilence's Horse) *Urenna (Heir to Conquest's Horse) *Mirage (A Wraith) *Fatalism ('Daughter' of the Time Eater) {Controlled by Ivan} *Lilith Waldeburg (Assistant to Gregg the Grim Reaper) *Mister D'Elormie (A Lich) History of the Undead *Maximillion Dark (Son of Mister Dark) *Dietmar Furst (Son of The Krampus) *Bartholomew Fouraytoo (Failed remake of NOS-4-A2) {Not on good terms with Lyall} *Eldric Nocturne (A Fearling) *Lydia Lollykin (Daughter of Jack, Czar of Halloween) *Lysander Licorice (Son of Lord Licorice) *Dori Oxford (Daughter of the Fairy Shoeperson) *Ludivine Chaput (Daughter of the Lou Carcolh) {Noémie Brel's long-distance girlfriend} Trivia *Yes, this is what I do instead of writing a new ''General Hilarity. ''I'm sorry. *'Fatalism' is an actual theory related to time--That everything is controlled by fate. Izzy O. Tropy is also meant to sound like 'Isotropy' (uniformity in all orentations). *Assuming that the theory 'Eliv Thade' being an anagram of 'Evil Death' is in play; if you rearrange the letters in Gonedir's name, you get 'Ignored Death'. *Dmitri Désaccord is also Lissa's name for a human version of Discord. *A few OCs--Lenore & Edgar and Miles, Alec, & Daisy--Are Lissa's OCs from other fandoms, as well (''Fanboy & Chum Chum ''and the ''Beetlejuice ''cartoon, respectively). *Interestingly, Vivian would have been one of Lissa's official OC's, but she lost interest in her. Also, a different character inspired Diddle--Logan Glass, a Tsukumogami (specifically, a Ungaikyo) who would be Clyde Navet's stalker with a crush. *On the same line, Bartholomew and Eldric would have been official if Lissa hadn't completely lost interest. *Allo Cortex, Ebony O. Gie, and Viola Thorn all began as hypothetical characters, but Lissa liked them so much they became official. *Currently, adopted hypothetical characters include: Dinah Giullare (adopted by MissGeek). Fan-Drawn Designs Fatalism.png|Fatalism (By ThePowerPuffKittie) * Category:General Hilarity